NaLu, tout simplement
by Fouine vs Lionne
Summary: Lorsque, par un concours de circonstances, les deux meilleurs amis arrivent à mettre un mot sur leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre, qu'est- ce que ça donne ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! Moi c'est Fouine vs lionne,_  
 _Comme vous avez vu avec mon identifiant, normalement mon univers, c'est plutôt celui de Harry Potter ^^ ._  
 _Mais cette fois-ci j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur Fairy Tail et me revoilà avec un NaLu ^^._  
 _J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira ^^_  
 _En tout cas, y a pas de soucis à se faire pour savoir si je vais la finir ou pas, car je l'ai déjà écrite entièrement ! Il y aura trois chapitres que je posterai chaque semaine, ou plus souvent._  
 _Bref, je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Devant Natsu, Lucy et Happy s'élevait un monstre gigantesque prêt à les réduire en bouillie. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils le combattaient pour une mission mais ce monstre était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Ils étaient entourés de rochers, dans un espèce de cratère, pris au piège.

Les clefs de Lucy gisaient un peu plus loin, hors de portée de la jeune femme... et tout à coup ce qu'il devait arriver arriva.. le monstre que Natsu combattait sans relâche les écrasa d'un coup.  
Lucy s'effondra alors en larmes, croyant ses clefs perdues.  
Natsu tourna la tête vers elle, toujours accroché au monstre :

« T'as fait pleurer Lucy, dit-il avec fureur, je vais te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Tout à coup, des flammes s'élevèrent de lui, et avec une force nouvelle il enchaîna à une vitesse fulgurante, les « poings d'acier du dragons de feu », « serres du dragon de feu », « hurlement du dragon de feu » et à ce moment, Lucy se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un dragon en fureur.  
En deux-deux le monstre tomba à terre, assommé par les attaques de Natsu.  
Quelques instants après, celui-ci sauta de son corps et atterrit non loin de Lucy, essoufflé.

« Hey, Lucy ! C'est fini ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
Celle-ci continuait de sangloter, comme insensible aux paroles du jeune homme ?

« C'est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! Répéta-t-il

\- Tu.. tu ne comprends pas Natsu, sanglota-t-elle, il.. il a écrasé mes clefs !

\- Tes clefs ? Je suis sûre qu'on les retrouvera, dit-il avec une voix rassurante en approchant le front du sien.

-…

\- Viens on va les chercher de ce pas, s'écria-t-il en reprenant son sourire et en entraînant Lucy avec lui.

Ils finirent, après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, par retrouver les clefs de Lucy dans un creux , au milieu des pierres, intactes.

« Ah bah tu vois, elles sont intactes ! » s'écria Natsu en les donnant à Lucy.  
Celle-ci heureuse, se mit à sourire de ses dents et Natsu lui rendit son sourire. Lucy tenait ses clefs contre elle en riant, heureuse.

« Lucy, t'es bizarre ! Pouffa Happy

\- Tais-toi, sale matou ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes moustaches ! » s'écria Lucy d'un air énervé

Ainsi se terminait une nouvelle mission.  
Les trois coéquipiers décidèrent alors de rentrer à la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres et toujours avec la même complicité.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le parc aux cerisiers, à Magnolia.

« On est enfin arrivés ! Qu'est-ce que c'était long !

\- Tu dis ça, mais t'as passé la moitié du temps dans horologium. Fit remarquer Natsu

\- Les filles, je vous jure.. rajouta Happy

\- Une fille c'est plus fragile qu'un garçon, vous vous rendez pas compte. Fit Lucy d'un air dramatique.

\- N'importe quoi..

\- Alors demain, on fait quoi ? Et si on allait pêcher du poisson ? Proposa Happy en enchaînant sur un autre sujet.

\- Non, demain, on prend du congé ! Après cette mission périlleuse, on l'a bien mérité !

\- D'accord, acquiesça Natsu.

\- Alors, aurevoir les amis! s'écria Lucy, tous sourire, avant de s'éloigner de ses amis.

\- A plus !

\- Après-demain à la guilde ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- D'accord ! Cria Natsu en retour.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le parc, Lucy s'autorisa à souffler. Ce jour de congé lui permettrait aussi de se reposer de ses coéquipiers qui étaient plutôt épuisants.  
Natsu était toujours là à faire l'idiot, à courir partout et à s'amuser avec Happy. Elle aimerait qu'il soit un peu plus sérieux de temps en temps, mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Elle ne pouvait changer ses amis.  
Au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, elle décida de passer à la guilde, histoire de discuter un peu avec tout le monde.  
Elle s'assit ,en arrivant, à côté de Kana au bar, qui en était (seulement) à son premier tonneau.

« Salut Lucy ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en la voyant. Tu veux une chope ?

\- Euh.. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondit Lucy en observant le tonneau vide aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf, Lucy ? Toujours en mission avec Happy et Natsu ?

\- Oui oui, pour pas changer hein..

\- Vous formez une équipe de choc ! Mais tu sais, Lucy, si tu restes indéfiniment avec ces deux là, tu ne risques pas de te trouver un homme !

\- Un homme ? Répéta Lucy, étonnée que Kana mette ce sujet sur la table.

\- Oui ! Tu sais, le temps passe, et depuis que tu es arrivée à la guilde, tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami ! En tout cas, moi, en ce moment, je me met à la recherche d'un, j'en ai marre d'être seule !

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'en parles, dit Lucy, soulagée que Kana ne prête pas de réelle attention à son « cas ».

\- Mais pas uniquement ! J'ai bien vu qu'on était dans la même situation toute les deux ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on chercherait pas ensemble un mec ?

\- Euh.. rougit Lucy

\- Allez, fais pas ta timide ! Au pire, si t'en trouves pas un, c'est pas grave, on va bien s'amuser quand même, sourit Kana.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Lucy, un peu gênée.

\- Super ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on commencerait pas demain ? Proposa Kana.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Super, alors, on se retrouve demain ? Je dois aller demander quelque chose à Macao.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Lucy.  
\- Alors, à demain ! s'exclama Kana en souriant, avant de s'éloigner.

Lucy, intriguée, se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle aperçut Levy non loin de là. Elle décida de discuter un peu avec la mage des mots, puis sortit de la guilde pour se diriger vers chez elle.

Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle entendit du bruit. Nullement affolée, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à faire un esclandre.  
En effet, Natsu et Happy se chamaillaient comme si de rien n'était, devant une Lucy estomaquée.

Évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils squattent chez elle.

« Mais, QU'EST-CE que vous faites ici ! s'écria-t-elle en claquant la porte. Sortez de chez moi tout de suite ! »  
Mais comme d'habitude, c'était peine perdue, les idiots devant elle ne l'écoutaient pas.

« Moi qui pensait être tranquille.. dit-elle désespérée. »

« Hey ! Salut Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu en l'apercevant.

\- Vous deux, dehors !

\- Oh allez Lucy, c'est si douillet chez toi ! Dit Natsu qui s'était déjà assis sur son lit, toujours tout sourire.

\- En plus tu sens la sueur, si tu veux rester ici Natsu, va prendre une douche !

\- Bon, bon.. » concéda Natsu avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, tout penaud.

Lucy le regarda partir les yeux ronds. Elle ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'il allait accepter, lui qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Bien qu'elle leur crie toujours de partir lorsqu'elle les apercevaient, elle s'était habituée à la présence de ses amis dans son appartement et quelque part, la présence de Natsu avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
Voyant qu'on ne faisait plus trop attention à lui, Happy ressortit par la fenêtre et Lucy et aurait juré l'entendre roucouler « c'est beau l'amouuuur ». Elle plissa les yeux puis finit par soupirer, amusée, et elle ne tenta pas de rattraper le chat.  
Elle se mit en pyjama avant que Natsu ne ressorte de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Alors, finalement, je peux rester ? Constata-t-il, tout sourires.

\- Non ! s'exclama Lucy, avec son habituel air énervé.

\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que t'aimes bien quand on est là.  
\- C'est pas vrai, bouda-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit.

\- Si tu le dis, rit-il, pas convaincu.

-…

\- Dis Lucy, reprit Natsu après quelques temps de silence, tu penses qu'un jour, on finira comme Biska et Arsak ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucy en rougissant, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

\- Bah je sais pas, j'y pensais, comme ça, dit-il d'un air innocent.  
\- Bah, nous c'est pas pareil, Natsu, on est pas aussi proches que Biska et Arsak..

\- Ah bon ?  
\- Bah non, tu sais, eux ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils font leur missions ensembles,..

\- Bah c'est pas notre cas ? Reprit Natsu, tout aussi innocemment.

\- Bah non Natsu, enfin si ! Mais… nous, on est juste amis ! Affirma Lucy, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Ah d'accord, » fit simplement Natsu, puis il s'allongea dans le lit, un peu déçu de cette situation, sans parvenir toutefois à la comprendre totalement.

Quelques minutes après, la mage s'endormit et Natsu se tourna vers elle, en profitant pour humer l'odeur de la jeune femme, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire lorsque celle-ci était éveillée sans risque de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait cette odeur, et elle l'aidait à s'endormir. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit vers un nouveau jour, riche en émotions...

* * *

 _Voila pour le premier chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé le chapitre trop court, ni rien.. dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et à la prochaine !_

 **Fouine vs lionne**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! (désolé pour le retard j'étais censée le poster hier...) Et pis laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla , et se retrouve nez à nez avec Natsu profondément endormi. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Elle aimait lorsque le jeune homme dormait, il avait l'air tellement innocent et paisible, et en plus il ne sentait pas la sueur comme d'habitude, il sentait bon. Lucy ferma les yeux en souriant, heureuse.

Quelques instants plus tard :

« Lucy, pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda Natsu devant elle.  
Lucy ouvrit les yeux, il l'observait avec son air innocent.

« Rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

\- T'es bizarre. Dit-il sans avoir pourtant l'air de se moquer d'elle, et toujours en souriant.

\- Mmh, si tu le dis. Éluda-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

\- Ehh, Lucy, on se lève, alllezz, c'est pas le moment de roupiller! Rit-il en essayant de la chatouiller

\- Eh, je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! Répondit-elle au quart de tour, en s'enroulant dans la couette pour échapper aux chatouilles de Natsu.

\- Bah quand il faut se lever, il faut se lever ! Dit Natsu en continuant de lui faire des chatouilles.

\- Mais j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui ! Quoique.. Kana ! J'avais totalement oublié ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitemment.

\- Quoi, Kana ? s'étonna Natsu.

\- Euh.. rien du tout ! Dit Lucy l'air de rien, « elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle se mettait en quête d'un garçon » pensa-t-elle.

\- Euh.. d'accord. Dit le garçon, un peu perdu.  
\- Bon Natsu, rendez-vous demain à la guilde, je suis déjà en retard ! s'écria Lucy en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

\- D'accord. » Répéta le garçon, toujours un peu perdu après ce revirement de situation.  
Finalement, il ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta d'un bond pour se retrouver par terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy sortit de la salle de bain, enfin prête et sortit précipitamment de son appartement, non sans fermer la porte derrière elle.  
Enfin arrivée à la guilde, elle aperçut Kana qui l'attendait devant. Dès que la mage des cartes l'aperçut, elle fit de grands signes vers elle.

« Hey, Lucy !

\- Kana ! Dit Lucy en arrivant à ses côtés, essouflée.

\- Je t'attendais, on y va ?

\- Oui ! » Répondit Lucy, toujours essoufflée.

Les deux femmes se mirent en marche et Lucy suivit Kana, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu pour qu'elles se trouvent un « homme ». C'est avec étonnement qu'elle la vit se diriger vers la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle la suivit tout de même et attendit qu'elles se trouvent devant les portes de l'édifice pour lui demander :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant une bibliothèque ? C'est pas l'endroit idéal que je m'étais imaginée pour trouver « un homme » !

\- Non, c'est sûr, rit Kana, mais ce n'est pas là qu'on va trouver le bonheur, mais un objet qui va nous y amener.

\- Un objet ?

\- Oui ! Il s'agit d'une lacryma de comptatibilité ! C'est un objet très peu utilisé car considéré comme inutile et même factice par bon nombre de personnes.

\- Une lacryma de comptatibilité ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

\- C'est normal, c'est un objet laissé à l'abandon par tout le monde, et on ne peut en trouver que dans certaines bibliothèques de Fiore, maintenant. Il analyse tous les hommes ou les femmes, suivant la personne qui demande et ses orientations sexuelles, et elle lui trouve la personne qui

lui correspond le plus.

\- Si je comprends bien, il faudra qu'on se contente des mecs de la bibliothèque, dit Lucy d'un air blasé.

\- Non, rit Kana, la lacryma s'étend à toute la ville, comme tu as peut-être une chance d'avoir au moins 75 % de comptatibilité.  
\- Ahh, d'accord ! Fit Lucy, impressionnée.

\- Allons-y ! »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, traversant les pièces annexes avant de se retrouver devant une grosse lacryma transparente aux allures de boule de cristal.

« Alors, euh, recule Lucy, je vais m'en charger je crois, après tout, c'est moi la spécialiste en divination ici, dit Kana avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ah, oui ! Dit Lucy en se rappelant de quelque chose tout à coup. D'ailleurs, tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement utiliser tes cartes pour nous trouver euh la personne qui nous correspond ?

\- Non ! Mes cartes ne me permettent pas de mettre un nom précis sur la personne qui nous correspond, alors que cette lacryma le permet ! Mais si tu demandes à propos de mes cartes, sache qu'elle nous ont prévu pour toutes les deux un événement important qui ferait avancer notre vie amoureuse ! Dit Kana avec un clin d'oeil. Si c'est pas un bon présage ça !

\- Ohh ! Fit Lucy les yeux ronds, bluffée par les talents divinatoires de Kana.

\- Bon, je m'y mets tout de suite ! » Enchaîna Kana en se rapprochant de la lacryma.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la lacryma et se concentra sur celle-ci avant de demander à voix haute : « Quelle est la personne qui correspond à Lucy Heartfilia ? » . Quelques instants plus tard, une imagine parut se former devant la jeune femme, car celle-ci fit une mine étonnée, mais Lucy ne pouvait la voir.  
Kana ne cessait de regarder Lucy, puis la lacryma, puis à nouveau Lucy, toujours avec une mine étonnée. Lucy était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand Kana se remit à parler à la lacryma, cette fois-ci pourtant beaucoup moins fort. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mage divinatoire releva enfin la tête en adressant un sourire à Lucy.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Lucy.

\- Ah ! Alors ?

\- Alors, je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

\- Ah ! De qui s'agit-il ? Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup de comptatibilité avec lui ?

\- Ben, presque 100 %, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Kana avec un air mystérieux cependant.

\- Super ! s'exclama Lucy, ne s'apercevant de rien.

\- Très bien, alors son nom est Will Bearniss.

\- Tiens, il est anglais, comme moi ? Connais pas !

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à le localiser grâce à mes cartes plus tard ! Maintenant à moi ! » s'exclama Kana avant de retourner vers la lacryma.  
Elle se concentra à nouveau quelques minutes en murmurant des paroles inintelligibles à la lacryma.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête, apparemment heureuse.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec près de 75 % de comptatibilité ! s'écria-t-elle, heureuse.

\- Ah ? Alors, qui c'est !

\- Il s'appelle Bacchus !

\- Bacchus ? Le faucon ivre de Quatro Cerberos ?

\- Lui-même ! Dit-elle tout en souriant.

\- Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, vous aimez tous les deux boire comme des trous ! Dit Lucy avec son air « de toute façon on ne peut plus rien faire pour vous ».

\- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à les localiser, et aller leur parler !

\- Quoi, dès maintenant ?

\- Oui, à quoi bon attendre ? » demanda simplement Kana avant de sortir ses cartes.  
Elle s'assit par terre et les étala devant elle face cachée avant de les retourner une à une, puis les remélanger et répéter le même manège.

« C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé où ils étaient !

\- Ils sont tous les deux dans la ville ? Mais je croyais que la guilde de Quatro Cerberos se trouvait dans une autre ville ? Demanda Lucy, étonnée.

\- Oui, mais apparemment, Bacchus se trouve à Magnolia en ce moment.. allons-y ! »

Kana entraîna Lucy à l'extérieur, empressée de trouver l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Elle marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver devant un bar animé, même en pleine journée.

« C'est ici que je dois aller ! Toi Lucy, tu dois aller dans la librairie de la ville, tu y trouveras l'homme que tu cherches ! Dit Kana avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bar.

\- Attends, Kana ! Comment je suis censée le reconnaître ?

\- Tu le reconnaîtras facilement, il a les cheveux blonds, comme toi ! s'écria Kana, déjà arrivée devant l'entrée du bar.

\- Ok, salut Kana !

\- Salut ! » s'écria Kana avant de rentrer dans le bar.  
Lucy repartit et entendit en provenance du bar la voix de Kana qui s'écriait « Allez, bande de nazes, à nous deux ! ». Lucy sourit : «au moins Kana, elle ne risque pas de passer une mauvaise journée ! » pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se dirigea vers la libraire et quelques minutes plus tard, entra. La librairie était pratiquement déserte. Elle déambula dans les rayons qui lui étaient familiers, elle qui aimait lire les livres autant qu'elle aimait en écrire. Elle ne prit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir le fameux « Will ». Il était, comme lui avait dit Kana, blond et il avait des yeux bruns encadrés par des lunettes qui lui donnait un petit air ringard, pourtant ses habits n'étaient eux, pas du tout ringards comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

 **PDV Lucy**

Il est vraiment pas mal ! C'est sûr il est vraiment mignon.. mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Natsu tout à coup ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
Bon, peu importe ! Je dois me lancer !

 **PDV extérieur**

Lucy se dirigea vers l'homme et s'aperçut qu'il tenait entre ses mains.. « L'histoire des dragons » !  
Sans attendre, elle s'approcha de l'homme :

« Vous aussi vous connaissez ce livre ? Moi j'adore !

\- A vrai dire, je ne le connais pas encore ! Je comptais l'acheter. Répondit aimablement l'homme en se tournant vers Lucy.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de l'acheter, personnellement je l'ai adoré !

\- Ah, dans ce cas, si c'est une aussi jolie demoiselle qui me le conseille, je vais l'acheter de ce pas ! » répondit l'homme en riant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter à propos de divers livres pendant que l'homme se dirigeait vers la caisse pour payer. Ils sortirent du magasin tout en continuant à discuter joyeusement.

 **PDV Lucy**

Kana a vraiment vu juste sur ce coup là ! Le courant passe vraiment bien et Will est vraiment très intéressant. Nous arrivons devant la librairie, et c'est sûrement le moment de se séparer, pourtant j'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec lui, mais je ne sais pas comment lui demander..  
« Lucy, dis-moi, ça te dirait de passer la journée avec moi ? Je suis à Magnolia pour la journée, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette rencontre si vite !

\- D'acc..d'accord. » Balbutiais-je avec un grand sourire.

 **PDV Extérieur  
** Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement pendant un bon bout de temps, et le courant semblait vraiment bien passer entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc des cerisiers et ils s'assirent sur un banc. Ils continuèrent à parler joyeusement tandis que la journée s'écoulait.

Finalement, au coucher du soleil, ils étaient tous deux assis face à face, toujours en train de discuter joyeusement, un livre à la main.

 **PDV Lucy**

Finalement, j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec Will ! Mais moi qui croyait au début avoir trouvé « l'homme qui me fallait » je crois plutôt que j'ai trouvé « l'ami qui me fallait » . En effet, après avoir longtemps discuté avec lui, je me suis aperçue que c'était une belle rencontre, mais je ne ressentirai jamais rien à l'égard de Will. Et là, nous sommes toujours en train de discuter sur ce banc, quand soudain…

* * *

 _Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et la semaine prochaine je posterai le troisième et dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ou par message !_

 **Fouine vs lionne**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde ! C'est encore moi pour le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction !  
J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté, ça fait plaisir !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

 **PDV Extérieur**

Soudain trois personnes bien connues de Lucy arrivèrent sur la place sur laquelle se trouvait le parc. Il s'agissait de Natsu et Happy, qui passaient par là, et Kana qui sortait du bar et qui cherchait Lucy dans le but de l'espionner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucy et l'homme qu'elle lui avait désigné sur un banc, puis à proximité, Natsu et Lucy ! « Parfait, se dit-elle, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ». En effet, Natsu se dirigeait vers Lucy, bien décidé à faire dégager l'inconnu qui l'importunait, quand tout à coup Will se pencha vers Lucy, et l'embrassa.

 **PDV Lucy**

Alors que Will m'embrassait, j'entendis un bruit non loin, mais je n'y prêta pas attention et mis fin au baiser.

« Will, hum.. comment dire.. balbutiais-je, mal à l'aise.

-…

\- Écoute j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, et c'était une superbe rencontre.. amicale ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin.

\- D'acc.. D'accord ! Se reprit le jeune homme en reprenant son sourire.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré moi aussi ! J'aurais dû voir.. hum enfin c'est pas grave ! Dit-il tout en souriant. Je.. euh… quelle heure est-il ? Déjà aussi tard ? Je suis désolée Lucy, mais mon train va bientôt partir, je dois te laisser ! Dit le jeune homme en se levant précipitamment et en déguerpissant sans laisser à Lucy le temps de répondre.  
Celle-ci soupira. Elle voyait bien qu'elle avait blessé le jeune homme, et elle détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait mentir sur ses sentiments, cet homme.. elle avait bien senti qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Pourtant, elle était troublée. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait pensé sans le vouloir pensé à Natsu, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La jeune femme resta là quelques instants, à méditer sur cela, avant de se rendre compte tant bien que mal, qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour le jeune homme.  
Et c'est troublée par cette nouvelle révélation qu'elle se dirigea vers son appartement.

 **Pendant ce temps là… PDV Kana**

Le mec l'avait embrassé ! C'était plus que ce qu'elle n'espérait. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à observer la réaction de Natsu, qui ne se fit attendre. Son visage se décomposa et il s'énerva puis finalement il mit un grand coup de pied dans le sol avant de partir en courant. Alors évidemment, je me suis mise à le suivre, je ne voulais pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait.  
Il courra et courra pendant encore longtemps, Happy volant à ses côtés, avant d'arriver aux abords de la ville, là où il allait normalement pêcher avec Happy. Enfin il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, j'étais essoufflée. Je me mis derrière un arbre, prête à voir comment il allait réagir.

 **PDV Natsu**

Happy s'assit à côté de lui, au bord de l'eau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Lucy ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a embrassé cet homme ? Est-ce qu'elle va le remplacer par lui ? Est-ce qu'elle va arrêter de faire des missions avec lui et passer son temps avec cet autre homme ? Est-ce qu'il allait dormir dans son lit, lui aussi ? Natsu ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Lucy était SA coéquipière, et c'était LUI qui avait le droit de s'immiscer dans le lit de la blonde, personne d'autre. Personne d'autre ? Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il le disait ? Grey, ou Erza pouvaient très bien s'immiscer dans le lit de Lucy quand ils le voulaient eux aussi, même elle les mettrait très vite dehors, car il était, au même titre que Grey, ou Erza, ou même encore Levy et tous les autres, son ami. Lucy avait raison ! Il n'était rien d'autre que son ami ! Et ce n'était pas pareil que Biska et Arsak. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait la blonde que pour lui, et pour personne d'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui plus qu'avec les autres ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il espérait secrètement que leur relation ressemble à celle de Biska et Arsak ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses et embrouillaient Natsu. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments plus forts pour Lucy qu'il n'en avait pour Erza… Est-ce ça qu'on appelait.. l'amour ? Se demanda-t-il, toujours aussi perdu.  
Quoique ce soit, il était trop tard, car Lucy en aimait déjà un autre. Pourtant, bien que la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas, il décida d'aller la voir pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Ainsi peut-être que le désordre dans sa tête disparaîtrait. Cette prise de conscience, ce sentiment nouveau, foutait le bordel (désolé pour l'expression) dans sa tête et il n'aimait pas ça. Alors peut-être qu'en allant voir la jeune femme, et en tout lui avouant, ça se calmerait ?

 **PDV Extérieur  
** Natsu se leva subitemment, et dit à Happy de l'attendre à la maison. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers là où il était arrivé, d'un pas déterminé. Kana, qui le suivait, se cacha de façon à ce qu'il ne la voit pas en passant. Elle continua à le suivre alors qu'il allait dans la ville, et se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Lucy. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle le vit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle décida ensuite qu'il était temps d'arrêter de suivre les deux et de rentrer.

 **Pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement de Lucy..**

La jeune femme avait mangé, puis s'était mise en pyjama, toujours troublée par ses sentiments pour Natsu. Allongée dans son lit, elle se mettait à espérer qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier, et si c'était lui ? Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle devait se calmer, c'était sûrement la propriétaire qui venait lui réclamer quelque chose ! Maintenant le doute n'était plus permis, Natsu lui faisait véritablement de l'effet.  
On frappa à la porte. Elle répondit avec un faible « Entrez » d'une voix chevrotante, tout en se redressant sur son lit.  
C'est bien ce qu'elle redoutait- ou espérait-, la porte s'ouvrit sur Natsu. Lucy se mit alors à rougir violemment tout en observant Natsu. Celui-ci avait une mine passablement énervée, et déterminée aussi, tellement que Lucy n'osa pas lui crier dessus.  
Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers Lucy à grands pas.

« Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle avec la même voix chevrotante, ça va ?

\- Lucy, dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je dois te dire quelque chose. Dit-il sans répondre à la question.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucy, plutôt effrayée par le ton de son ami.

\- Hum.. balbutia-t-il en semblant perdre ses moyens, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Euh, oui une très bonne journée ! Répondit simplement Lucy.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Dit Natsu en se renfrognant soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucy, étonnée par la colère du jeune homme.

\- Rien, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies passé une bonne journée, en compagnie de ton tout nouveau POTE. s'énerva Natsu.

\- Tu.. tu nous as vu ? Demanda Lucy, soudain inquiète à propos d'un certain baiser.

\- Oui, je vous ai même vu vous embrasser, dis moi c'est pour quand le mariage ? Répondit-il d'un air sarcastique.

\- Natsu.. commença Lucy en semblant s'apercevoir de quelque chose, serait-tu jaloux ?

\- De.. que.. non ! Euh.. balbutia-t-il avant de se rappeler la raison de sa venue ici. En fait, je crois que si.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucy en rougissant, surprise.

\- Oui Lucy, écoute, je crois que.. j'ai des sentiments pour toi.. chaque fois que je te vois je suis heureux, puis je voudrais que tu passes toujours ton temps avec moi, puis j'aime dormir avec toi, et.. aussi.. sentir ton odeur avant de m'endormir. » Avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Quant à Lucy, elle était surprise par la déclaration de Natsu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux avec elle, et sa mine gênée lui donnait un air trop craquant.  
Elle l'observait toujours quand il se leva, déçu du manque de réaction de sa coéquipière et prenant cela comme un manque de réciprocité des sentiments. Après tout, il devait s'y attendre, elle sortait avec cet autre débile qu'il avait vu.  
Pourtant, elle le retint par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu trop s'éloigner :

« Attends » dit-elle à son adresse, puis elle tira son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit avant de se diriger vers lui, et de l'embrasser. Le baiser, d'abord timide, se fit plus passionné. Ils faisaient passer tout leur sentiment à travers ce baiser pour essayer de faire comprendre à l'autre, en quelque sorte, à quel point il l'aimait.  
Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, en manque d'oxygène.

« Embrasse-moi encore » souffla Lucy.  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils continuèrent se manège encore plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune femme ne s'allonger à côté de Natsu, dans le lit.

« Alors, c'est comme ça entre Biska et Arsak ? Demanda Natsu après quelques instants.

\- Oui ! Tu n'avais jamais embrassé de fille ?

\- Non, avoua Natsu, mais j'aime bien, » dit -il avec un sourire timide.

Elle se contenta de lui retourner son sourire avant de fixer le plafond, pensive.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ? Reprit Natsu d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Non, on peut être plus que ça, on peut.. on peut sortir ensemble si tu veux.. proposa timidement Lucy.

\- Si on sort ensemble, alors, je pourrai encore t'embrasser, et puis je pourrai dormir dans ton lit sans que tu me gueule dessus à chaque fois ? Demanda Natsu, enjoué.

\- Oui, autant que tu veux. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

\- Tu.. tu veux vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Mais oui Natsu. » répondit Lucy en souriant.

Il se releva soudain et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en riant.

« Natsu, tu m'étouffes !

\- Désolé Lucy, mais chuis si content ! » Dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.  
Lucy se contenta de lui sourire timidement puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa encore.

Finalement, ils s'allongèrent et Natsu la prit dans ses bras, non sans maladresse et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Finalement, ils s'endormirent, Lucy, la tête dans le creux du cou de Natsu, et celui-ci ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils s'endormirent vers de nouvelles aventures…

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Désolé pour la dernière phrase un peu pourrie, mais sinon j'aurais pu mettre un truc du genre : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants XD_  
 _Enfin bref, j'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu !_  
 _C'est déjà la fin, mais si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez un épilogue dans les commentaires et je vous posterai ça, j'ai déjà quelques idées.._

 **Fouine vs lionne**


End file.
